hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season was the second most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. It was one of the deadliest seasons on record, as well as the costliest since 2020. A total of 23 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes formed, making 2025 among the most active Atlantic hurricane seasons in recorded history. Only the 2005 season saw more activity. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, the season started a few days early with the formation of Hurricane Andrea on May 27. In mid-July, Tropical Storm Dorian caused the worst natural disaster in the Windward Islands since Hurricane Tomas in 2010. In early September, Hurricane Jerry struck Belize as a major hurricane, becoming the first to do so since Iris in 2001. A week after Jerry, Hurricane Karen became one of the most intense Atlantic hurricanes on record while in the southern Caribbean Sea, later making landfall in Nicaragua as a high-end Category 3 hurricane. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:235 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2025 till:31/01/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/05/2025 till:02/06/2025 color:C1 text:"Andrea (C1)" from:08/06/2025 till:10/06/2025 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:23/06/2025 till:28/06/2025 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:14/07/2025 till:17/07/2025 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:27/07/2025 till:29/07/2025 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:29/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" from:08/08/2025 till:15/08/2025 color:C2 text:"Gabrielle (C2)" from:12/08/2025 till:20/08/2025 color:C3 text:"Humberto (C3)" from:18/08/2025 till:22/08/2025 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" barset:break from:23/08/2025 till:26/08/2025 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:24/08/2025 till:25/08/2025 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:28/08/2025 till:02/09/2025 color:C4 text:"Jerry (C4)" from:03/09/2025 till:11/09/2025 color:C5 text:"Karen (C5)" from:06/09/2025 till:12/09/2025 color:C2 text:"Lorenzo (C2)" from:12/09/2025 till:14/09/2025 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:16/09/2025 till:24/09/2025 color:C4 text:"Melissa (C4)" from:18/09/2025 till:22/09/2025 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" from:20/09/2025 till:21/09/2025 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:28/09/2025 till:08/10/2025 color:C3 text:"Pablo (C3)" barset:break from:07/10/2025 till:12/10/2025 color:C2 text:"Rebekah (C2)" from:19/10/2025 till:27/10/2025 color:C5 text:"Sebastien (C5)" from:25/10/2025 till:29/10/2025 color:TS text:"Tanya (TS)" from:28/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 color:C1 text:"Van (C1)" from:05/11/2025 till:11/11/2025 color:C3 text:"Wendy (C3)" from:15/11/2025 till:21/11/2025 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:26/11/2025 till:27/11/2025 color:TD text:"Twenty-Five (SD)" from:08/12/2025 till:11/12/2025 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:20/12/2025 till:23/12/2025 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2025 till:01/06/2025 text:May from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:01/01/2026 text:December from:01/01/2026 till:31/01/2026 text:January 2026 TextData = pos:(480,30) text:"(From the" pos:(528,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Sebastien Tropical Storm Tanya Hurricane Van Hurricane Wendy Hurricane Alpha Subtropical Depression Twenty-Five Tropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2025. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2031 season. This was the same list used in the 2019 season. The names Nestor, Rebekah, Van, and Wendy were used for the first (and only, in the case of Wendy) time this year. After the predetermined list of names for the 2025 season was exhausted, additional storms were named using letters from the Greek Alphabet. The 2025 season is one of only two seasons to exhaust its name list, with the other being the 2005 season. Greek Names Retirement On April 27, 2026, at the 48th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Dorian, Jerry, Karen, Sebastien, and Wendy ''from its rotating name lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with ''Dylan, Jared, Kaitlyn, Steven, and Winona for the 2031 season. With five names retired, the 2025 season is tied with the 2005 season for the most names retired after a single Atlantic hurricane season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2025 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2025 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:2025 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Cooper) Category:Hyperactive seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons